8 dias
by Girl-chan01
Summary: Sakura no sabe muy bien como actuar con los chicos, y cruzara su camino con un chico realmente guapo...pero que tal vez lleva consigo algun secreto...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! aca les traigo un nuevo fic que espero sea de su agrado...

**ADVERTENCIA:** este fic contendra lemon, cada quien lee bajo su propio riesgo

Espero comentenme que les parecio...

* * *

><p>La música aturdía un poco mis oídos, pero eso no importaba cuando tenia a un sexy azabache abrazándome por la espalda y dándome, cada tanto, algunos besos en el cuello...<p>

Ahhh... Por un momento me pregunte, como llegue a aquí?, aunque eso ya poco me importaba...

_Me desperté esta mañana, Auch me dolía todo. Ayer tuve una ardua clase de pilates, lo hacia más para mantenerme en forma pero no me agradaba mucho la idea de ir, era mucho trabajo para una pobre alma vaga como yo... Ahh ya que, tenia que vestirme e irme directo a la universidad, ya iba algo retrasada. _

_Revolví mi ropero en busca de algo de ropa digna para el dia y en el proceso tome mi celular y le escribí un whatsapp a Ino, era genial tener ese programa en el celular para poder mandar mensajes gratis en cualquier momento del día._

_-"Ino espérame afuera, estoy en camino"- _

_Teclee rápidamente y lo envié. No quería quedarme sola a la entrada aún no me acostumbraba a esto de la universidad, ya que era mi primer año, y a veces me incomoda quedarme sola o tal vez perderme entre tantas personas. Cabe mencionar que el lugar es gigante y yo solo soy una joven de 19 años, muy tímida agrego._

_Prácticamente volé hacia la universidad, no tenia tiempo que perder, ojala que esa cerda me allá esperado._

_A lo lejos podía ver la universidad... Ya no quedaba nadie afuera, el lugar parecía desierto. Excepto por una rubia exuberante que esperaba a unos metros de la puerta de entrada. Y por eso es que es mi mejor amiga._

_-Saakuuraa! Apurateee frentonaaa- grito mi amada amiga..._

_La alcance y la saludé. _

_- Que te paso frentona? Estas toda despeinada y sudada diugg- ufff diablos, al parecer no fue buena idea correr hasta aquí._

_- ya ya , Ino entremos de una vez por todas...- dije resignada, de todos modos no me importaba mucho mi aspecto, siempre me veo desastrosa, me da igual._

_Tomamos asiento en un lugar cercano al profesor, asi podríamos escuchar mejor su clase. Comenzamos a sentarnos aquí adelante hace poco, ya que yo quería mejor mas mis notas y bueno Ino quería solo que mejoren pero bueno, creo que ella se sienta aquí mas obligadamente. Porque le dije que no la ayudaría esta vez a rendir los parciales. Creo que por lo menos logre hacer un click en su cerebro... Eso espero..._

_Cuando termino la clase y nos estábamos llendo, un chico nos interceptó a medio camino y nos dijo con un tono algo 'provocativo' o mas bien sugerente... Amm no lo se, solo se que hablaba algo extraño._

_- chicas... Quería saber si esta noche no estaban ocupadas porque... Es mi cumpleaños y hago una pequeña fiesta. Pueden invitar amigos, la casa es grande, habrá alcohol, amm y no hay horarios... Bueno si, pueden quedarse a dormir hay muchos sillones en la sala para los que estén de ultimas luego de la tanda de alcohol pero mientras se vayan antes del mediodía esta bien por mi- y sonrió con una sonrisa algo perruna, yo no recordaba exactamente su nombre, lo vi varias veces hablando con Ino, pero nunca llegue a tener una charla muy amena con él. _

_-wuauu, gracias Kiba, estaremos encantandas de ir, seguro será grandiosa- dijo Ino con una cara muy sonriente, mostrando todos los dientes, como rara vez hacia... Esto solo me olía a que una idea loca cruzaba su mente._

_-Eso espero Ino, las veo esta noche, chau- y el chico llamado "Kiba" se fue como rayo a atacar a otro par de personas que pasaban por allí, con su invitación a la fiesta... _

_-Sakura! Esto es perfecto- dijo Ino entusiasmada_

_-Perfecto para que?- la miré algo confundida, concretamente no entendía que idea loca pudo haber surcado por su mente._

_- hay por favor, no te hagas la desentendida, perfecto para conocer un chico- su palabra final hizo que me sonrojara un poco, en verdad Ino quería que yo este con un chico extraño en una fiesta?_

_-Ino que dices, sabes que yo nunca he salido con extraños, no me gusta ese tipo de cosas, se que ha ti se te da mejor las 'relaciones' en los bailes pero... Yo nunca he... Estado... Con un chico... En una fiesta...- dije algo dudosa, por que claramente era la verdad y ella lo sabia, yo no solía ser una cualquiera que andaba con cual chico se le cruce._

_- vamos Sakura- insistió - siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ademas son mas 'interesantes' las relaciones en las fiestas... Digamos que son mas 'excitantes'... - las palabras de Ino hacían que me sonrojara bastante, nunca me agrado hablar estas cosas tan abiertamente- Ademas ya estas grandecita, no eres virgen y de hace rato, asi que dale el gusto a tu mejor amiga hoy, que fue muy buena y te espero a la entrada, por que sabe tu pánico en este lugar..._

_La miré con una mueca en la cara... No es justo que me conozca tanto, ella se dio cuenta desde un principio que a mi no me agradaba nada este lugar, mas precisamente por la cantidad de personas que hay. Ya que odio los lugares donde hay muchas personas, donde debes tener un perfil perfecto para caber en sus estupidos grupos, para ser alguien en un mundo de don nadies, donde a nadie le importa lo que logres, pero siempre juzgarán tus errores... A veces es mejor ser solo tu mismo, agradarle a las personas que te quieren, no a las que a la primera de cambio te olvidaran como un zapato viejo... No..._

_-ahmm esta bien Ino, iré a esa fiesta...- dije resignada, porque si Ino tenia una idea en mente no se la quitaría con nada._

_-Geniaaal!- grito con su voz chillona aturdiéndome- espero que te vistas muy muyy boniita, porque esta noche iremos a gozar..._

_-Que dices Ino?, solo vámonos ya antes de que me arrepienta... Uff._

Ahh... Si ya lo recordé...

Ahh, el chico detrás mío volvía a depositar un corto beso en mi cuello y ya comenzaba a excitarme.

Esto no es justo, como es posible que este desconocido cause estas cosas en mi...

_Me cambie lo mas presentable que pude, me maquille poco, no quería llamar mucho la atención. Me alice el pelo y me puse zapatillas. No creo que sea algo tan formal como para ir de tacos..._

_Termine de vestirme y me dirigí hacia la dirección que me dio Ino, ya había pasado una hora de la que supuestamente comenzaba el cumpleaños pero seria mejor asi porque yo no conozco a mucha gente..._

_Llegue y saludé a Kiba, el amigo de Ino. Me dijo que aun no comenzaba la fiesta y que pase a la sala donde todos estaban charlando._

_Llegue y para mi suerte me tope con Ino que venia con un vaso en su mano, y al verme casi lo tira haciendo un enchastre. Por suerte eso no sucedió..._

_-Sakura! Todo bien? Al fin llegas, creí que no vendrias... Ven siéntate- me dijo Ino tan rápido que por un momento dude en lo que dijo, debe estar feliz por alguna razón... Ella solo habla asi de rápido cuando tiene mucha alegría contenida._

_-Saluda antes de sentarte... Asi podrás ir viendo a las personas- dijo en un susurro con un tono que traía consigo un doble sentido..._

_-esta bien Ino..._

_Comeze a saludar, la sala era grande. Había muchos sillones formando un circulo. Al centro había una mesa con comida y una alfombra debajo de la misma. Creo que tambien había, detrás de uno de los sillones una pantalla de proyección, seguramente querrán ver una película..._

_Reconocí a varias personas, saludé a Temari, chouji, ten ten, shikamaru... Bueno la gran mayoría eran de la universidad. Pero cuando me detuve a saludar a Gaara, había un chico al lado suyo que llamo mi atención... Era muy lindo. Y cuando me acerqué a saludarlo el tomo mi hombro, fue un beso en la mejilla sí. Pero fue tan cerca de mi boca que por un momento quise que se acercara más. Wuau, como podía decir eso, yo no soy de ese tipo de chica..._

_Fue un saludo rápido, pero por algún extraño motivo mi corazón comenzó a latir mas rápidamente. Me sentía una completa boba, asi que después de saludarlo saludé a unas personas más y me fui directo con Ino a charlar, ella quería contarme algunas cosas. _

_Y asi se fue una hora y media desde mi llegada, creo que eran aproximadamente las... Diez y media. Y justo en ese instante llego una chica que Ino quería que yo conozca porque era la nueva novia de un amigo nuestro en la universidad._

_-Kariin! Hola! Todo en orden?- nose porque Ino gritaba tanto al verse con las personas... Que no podía saludar a la gente mas tranquila? Que digo por favor, Ino? Tranquila? Esas palabras no encajan juntas, definitivamente no._

_-Hola chicas!- dijo Karin subiendo un poco su tono de voz, aunque no tanto como Ino, y abrazándonos a ambas. Al parecer es una chica muy sociable, porque ni siquiera me conoce y ya me saluda con un abrazo, creo que es el efecto del amor que los vuelve a todos muy alegres y animados... Mas de lo normal..._

_- Amor! Al fin llegas, ya te estaba extrañando- dijo su novio, Suigetsu, dándole un beso en los labios... Ahh como quisiera tener yo un chico asi, para quererlo y besarlo y... Besarlo. _

_Mi mente se distrajo un momento pensando en esa feliz pareja. Pero rápidamente volví a la realidad cuando escuche que Kiba llamaba nuestra atención._

_-Bien por favor, los chicos que jugaran cartas acérquense a la mesa del centro, traigan los sillones para estar mas cómodos si asi lo prefieren, los demás tomen lugares si desean ver, a por cierto a los que no les gustan las cartas tengo la computadora en la habitación contigua...- dijo Kiba un poco con mala cara, supongo que debe ser por tener que compartir su computadora. Pero Ino, que estuvo hablando con Kiba me dijo que el estaba un poco triste porque su novia al parecer aun no había llegado y eso lo estaba inquietando un poco. Pero igualmente yo busque un lugar cercano para ver el juego de cartas, iban a jugar un truco, a mi me encantan todos esos tipos de juegos, quería ver si estos chicos sabían aunque sea jugar un poco._

_Me senté en un sillón cerca de la mesa donde jugarían. Ino se acerco para sentarse cerca mío pero llego un poco tarde, ya que el sexy azabache llego antes con un maso de cartas en la mano y se sentó justo al lado mío. Ino me tiro una miradita que dijo mas de mil palabras y luego de eso se sentó del otro lado del chico azabache..._

_Al parecer él jugaria, creo que su compañero era un tal Juugo, contra el novio de Karin,Suigetsu, y Gaara._

_Karin al ver que su novio jugaba se sentó al lado mío, y para colmo cada tanto, tomaba su cara para darle un gran beso. Me daban tanta envidia._

_El juego transcurría normal, se insultaban y nos reíamos entre todos. Hubo un momento en que no pude evitar ayudar a el chico lindo, y el me lo agradeció. Luego de eso pregunto por mi nombre..._

_-Sa-s-sakura!- nose porque cuando me hablo me sentí tan extraña que no supe que decir me pareció como si hubiese olvidado mi nombre, por dios cuando me volví tan idiota?- y vos?- me anime y le pregunte_

_-Sasuke- contestó normal sin siquiera voltear a verme, supuse que porque estaba muy concentrado en sus cartas._

_El juego siguió normal, al parecer habían apostado $20 cada uno, ojala que Sasuke no pierda su dinero..._

_Hable un momento con Karin, que me estaba mostrando unas aplicaciones de su celular. Así que tome el mío y vi que tenia un par de whatsapp, me puse a contestarlos, y al parecer no escuche lo que Sasuke me dijo..._

_- y... Hace cuanto que conoces a Kiba?- al parecer dijo Sasuke pero yo no lo escuche y conteste solo balbuceos_

_-ajam...- dije mirando mi celular y tecleando_

_-escuchaste lo que dije?- me dijo en un tono confundido._

_-JAJAJA-lei algo chistoso y no pude evitar reírme, y Sasuke ,que no me estaba mirando, al parecer no le gusto mi falta de interés._

_- Bien si no quieres hablar solo dilo- su tono era molesto y ahí fue cuando le preste atención._

_-Que? Me estabas hablando a mi_

_- Acaso ves a alguien más?- me dijo y me golpeé mentalmente. Porque siempre arruinó todo?_

_- Lo siento, en verdad. No estaba escuchando. Perdón- dije casi de suplica, me reí de mi misma. Hay momentos en que no puedo caer mas bajo._

_-E-esta bien no hay problema- al parecer le resultó algo raro mi forma de disculparme, diablos! Porque siempre soy tan idiota con los chicos... Me odio me odio_

_Estaba odiándome en mis adentros cuando de repente el chico Juugo, pego un grito que hizo que me sobresalte._

_- Si! Ganamoss!_

_-Hmp!- "dijo" Sasuke porque hmp no es una palabra. Al parecer era un lindo chico arrogante._

_- Bien es mejor que los perdedores vayan pagando!- dijo Juugo bastante alegre y animado._

_Los perdedores dieron su dinero y casi al instante llego Kiba de repente diciendo que la fiesta comenzaba y que podíamos ir saliendo a su patio, donde hallaríamos comida... Y música._

_Me levanté y salí casi corriendo. Me estaba prácticamente muriendo de hambre, no había comido nada desde que llegué._

_La música comenzó y todas las personas fueron acercándose al centro del patio a bailar. Ino me tomó del brazo y me dijo que la siguiera. Cuando nos apartamos un poco me dijo._

_- Que hay con el amigo azabache de Kiba? Te gusta verdad?- a penas lo menciono enrojecí hasta las orejas... Odio que Ino me conozca tanto._

_- que? Obviamente que no, que piensas?- dije lo mas " confundida" posible_

_- Claro claro, a mi no me engañas Sakurita te gusta, no me lo niegues- mierda, bueno esta bien es mi amiga no puedo esconderle nada._

_- Esta bien, Esta bien. Si creo que me parece un poco lindo...- Ino ni siquiera me dejo terminar la frase y pego un grito que casi me ensordeció, gracias al cielo que había música o las demás personas hubieran creído que ella estaba completamente loca... Bueno ambas lo estamos._

_-Wiiiiii! SAKURAA QUE FELICIDAD- no entiendo como se ponía tan alegre por esto, estoy segura que trama algo- debes hablarle Sakura, ahora. Debes animarte, estoy segura que la pasaras mas que genial._

_No sabia que decir a sus palabras, la verdad que ese chico me gustaba bastante, y eso que hoy lo había conocido, esto es un poco raro. Y aunque sea extraño... Me gusta._

_-B-b-bien, me animare a hablarle...S-su nombre es Sasuke, Él esta hablando ahora con Gaara...-dije volteando la cabeza para verlo- Podría aprovechar eso y... Conocerlo- dije dudosa pero bastante decidida_

_-si!si! Yo te ayudaré Sakura, hablare con Gaara, para ver si el puede darnos un pie de ayuda en esto- Ino ya se estaba entusiasmando pero algo que dijo llamo mi atención._

_- Que? Le pedirás ayuda a Gaara?, Ino no quiero que le digas a todos que quiero algo con ese chico, enserio. Que tal si tiene novia o algo, quiero arreglarme por mi lado.- dije para que por lo menos en esto me entienda esta cerda._

_-aiiii Sakura por favor... Solo será Gaara el es confiable para mi- cuando dijo eso pude notar un casi imperceptible brillo en sus ojos- si? Solo él, lo prometo...- Uff esto ya me sonaba mal por algún motivo._

_-Bien, solo a él entendido?_

_-entendido y aclarado comandante!- dijo Ino con una mano en su frente como si fuera un soldado delante de un general._

_No pude disimular una risita ante tal acto, e Ino al verme río conmigo._

_Asi, nos dirigíamos hacia donde estaba Sasuke, incrementando mis nervios..._

_Cuando llegamos hacia donde estaban, Ino comenzó a hablar con Gaara interrumpiendo la charla tan amena que el mantenía con Sasuke sobre un... Videojuego? _

_-Gaara!, como va todo? Quien es él?- afortunadamente Ino interrumpió con lo mas esperado... Conocer a este extraño que se hacia llamar Sasuke._

_-ahmm el es un amigo de Kiba y mío. Lo conocemos hace bastante porque vive a unas cuadras de su casa- dijo Gaara con voz tranquila como siempre_

_-ah! Y como se llama?- dijo Ino _

_- Sasuke Uchiha- dijo el lindo chico presentándose._

_- Yo soy Ino y ella es Sakura... Un gusto- dijo extendiendo su mano para luego yo imitarla y justo en el instante en que se juntaron nuestras manos comenzó un tipo de música que se llama cuarteto que adoro bailar e Ino lo sabe, asi que en ese instante tomo la mano de Gaara y lo obligó a bailar con ella llevándoselo lejos... Seguramente le diría que la ayude a hacerme el pie con Sasuke._

_Para no poner incomoda la situación no me quedo mas remedio que decirle a Sasuke "bailas?" a lo que el asintió con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios y me atrajo hacia si para girarme y comenzar el baile._

_Estaba muy nerviosa, al parecer Sasuke sabia bailar muy bien este tipo de música, lo que es extraño porque no muchos chicos saben bailar bien con parejas pero al parecer él si..._

_Trate de seguirle el ritmo lo mas que pude aunque se me dificultaba un poco. Bailábamos bastante bien juntos. Termino esa canción y el dj puso otra sin darnos respiro... Asi que seguimos bailando total no estaba incomoda asi._

_Creo que paso una o dos canciones más y luego cambio el ritmo de la música... Pusieron un lento. No sabia exactamente que hacer ya que no tenia mucha confianza con Sasuke pero el tomo la iniciativa y me abrazo muy sutilmente..._

_No lo hice esperar y rodee su cuello entre mis brazos. Pude escuchar a la cerda de Ino gritar " que tiernooss!" pero al estar la música tan alta no creo que muchas personas le hayan prestado atención._

_La música era muy delicada, como su brazos en mi cintura. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía bien, muy bien..._

_Como algunas personas no quisieron bailar el lento, a los pocos segundo el dj cambio la música arruinando el tan hermoso momento y ambiente que llegamos a crear. Odie en mis adentros al dj porque al cambiar la música Sasuke me soltó y dijo que lo ayude a buscar a Gaara o Kiba. Asentí y al darse la vuelta sin querer tome su mano. El voltio y me miro extrañado por tal acto. A lo que solo pude decir_

_- Lo siento es que el lugar es grande y no te quiero perderte de vista- creo que mi excusa sonó muy tonta y creo que el no la creyó. Pero me siguió el juego apretando mi mano y comenzando el trayecto._

_Solo ese pequeño acto hizo que me sonrojara un poco y obviamente me puse muy nerviosa._

_Fuimos de la mano recorriendo el patio que era la "disco de baile" hasta que llegamos a la puerta de entrada y vimos charlando a Ino y Gaara, mientras comían unas hamburguesas..._

_A penas puso pie en la entrada, Sasuke soltó mi mano, por alguna extraña razón no quería que me soltara. Ino al verme, agarro mi mano y me arrastró hasta la sala continua. Esto me olía a interrogatorio._

_-y?y?y?y? Que tal, como besa ese tal Sasuke?- dijo Ino casi con estrellitas en los ojos._

_- Ino solo bailamos, yo no soy como tu- nose porque mi comentario hizo que Ino cambiara su cara repentinamente y se sonrojara... Sospecho que esta cerda oculta algo..._

_-e-emm bueno- dijo Ino sacudiendo sus manos, para cambiar de tema- ha-hable con Gaara... Y le dije sobre esto que te sucede con este chico. A Gaara le sorprendió un poco, al parecer todos saben que eres muy santita en las fiestas..._

_-ya Ino ahórrate las bromas, ve al punto._

_-Si si, bueno Gaara me contó que Sasuke dijo que eras muy bonita. Dijo que le extraño un poco que Sasuke dijera eso- me costo trabajo seguir escuchando a Ino porque en mi interior ya me estaba revolviendo de alegría por solo pensar que tal vez tendría una oportunidad con ese hermoso chico... Ademas mi vida amorosa no ha estado muy bien que digamos los últimos 2 años, y bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que encuentre un nuevo amor, y Sasuke me parecía el chico perfecto y me daba la confianza suficiente como para tener un romance con él...- ahmm digamos que le extraño porque Sasuke no es el tipo de chico que anda con cualquier chica. Según Gaara dice que escoge siempre a las más bonitas y de mejor corazón. Es algo extraño... Pero frentona parece un buen chico, ya le aposte a Gaara a que le das un beso esta noche._

_-Queee! Cómo vas a apostar eso Ino?! - le grite un poco alterada, no podía creer que Ino sea tan desvergonzada como para apostar algo asi- mira si Sasuke se entera y se molesta, no quiero tener problemas con un chico que apenas conozco._

_-hay por favor frentona no dramatices, nadie se enterara, será una pequeña "travesura"- luego de eso Ino rio casi desquiciadamente, a veces me asustaba, me daba la sensación de que era una villana en una película... Lose raro._

_-bien Ino, volvamos antes de que crean que nos fuimos...- dije con voz resignada este tipo de vueltas era lo que comenzaba a hartarme. Yo no era el tipo de chica de dar mil vueltas, iba mas directo al punto._

_Justo cuando íbamos a buscarlos casi nos los chocamos porque ellos venían entrando._

_-ups, nos buscaban?- dijo Kiba que se encontraba con Gaara y Sasuke.- los chicos darán la revancha del juego del truco, quieren ir con nosotros a ver?._

_-obvio- dije_

_-esperemos que jueguen bien esta vez... - dijo Sasuke mirando a Gaara_

_-los haremos comer el polvo - dijo Gaara prepotente y con confianza..._

_Fuimos de nuevo a la sala a ver el juego, aunque esta vez la cerda se sentó a mi lado porque al parecer Karin se quedo en la pista de bailes con unas chicas, lo que inquietaba un poco a Suigetsu, ya que el quería que su novia este con él observando el juego. _

_Comenzaron el juego e Ino no paraba de parlotearme sobre cualquier cosa, yo solo me limitaba a asentir porque estaba muy ocupada viendo el juego, a ver si podía ayudar a Sasuke... Y tal vez lograr hablarle... Pero fue en ese instante que él lo hizo._

_- Sakura verdad?-asentí- ya sabias bailar cuarteto?- Sasuke me hablaba sin mirarme casi, solo me daba pequeños vistazos. Ya que tenia que estar muy concentrado en su juego._

_-en realidad no se mucho, e bailado poco y nada ese estilo... Que? se nota mucho que soy muy mala?- tenia miedo que Sasuke dijera algo malo de mi..._

_-Nono es solo que me seguías bastante bien... Yo si se bailar bastante ese ritmo... Fui a practicas varias veces con mi novia...- cuando dijo novia mi mundo parecía derrumbarse y nose porque, porque la verdad era que ni siquiera nos conocíamos, y no había motivo para yo enojarme o ponerme mal... Tal vez decepcionarme si creo que eso fue... Decepción.- emm bueno ahora ex novia, supongo._

_Recobre las energías de golpe, creo que esa fea sensación en mi pecho desapareció de golpe al escuchar la palabra "EX" eso sonó mucho mejor y me tranquilizo bastante..._

_-a-a gracias... Podríamos bailar en otro momento, si quieres...-dije un poco nerviosa. En verdad no me molestaría bailar de nuevo con el..._

_-si... En otro momento, tal vez- dijo con voz un poco cansada, estaba concentrado en sus cartas... _

_Después de unos minutos mas de juego, se escucho un grito por parte de Suigetsu... Al parecer ganaron. _

_Sasuke puso mala cara... Ya que perdió y por consiguiente perdió su dinero y Juugo tambien..._

_Después de eso le pregunte a Sasuke sino quería bailar una canción mas conmigo, el acepto y fuimos afuera... De la mano. Wuau no lo podía creer... Yo tomaba su mano y él la sujetaba con fuerza... Ahh creo que tal vez le gusto... No lo se, ojala así sea porque es muy lindo y me muero por estar con él._

_Salimos afuera y bailamos una canción más, ni siquiera termino la canción y la música se detuvo. Para dar inicio a una de cumpleaños, saliendo de la puerta una enorme torta. Muchas personas salieron detrás, acompañando al cumpleañero._

_Nos reunimos alrededor de una mesa donde se encontraba la torta, perdí de vista a Sasuke. Lo busque instintivamente pero no lo vi. Asi que me arrime a la multitud y me puse a aplaudir cantando la canción conocida del cumpleaños._

_Después pedí un pedazo de torta y en ese instante encontré a Ino con toda su boca llena. Y al verme abrió exageradamente los ojos y corrió hacia mi tomándome del brazo. Me arrastró lejos y, terminando de tragar entre mordiscones, me dijo._

_-Sakura no sabes lo que sucedió. Estaba con Gaara cuando Sasuke llego y yo disimule como que no prestaba atención a lo que hablaban y no sabes lo que Sasuke dijo- hay dios cuando la cerda se ponía a dar vueltas en el asunto debía ser algo importante._

_-Ya Ino suéltalo de una maldita vez, me pones nerviosa.- dije con un tono algo enfurecido._

_-bien, Sasuke dijo... Que le parecías una hermosa chica y Gaara le pregunto si te besaría y el dijo que sii!- wuau no lo podía creer, no podía creer como un chico tan lindo se interesará en el trapo de piso que soy yo. Pero no desperdiciaría la oportunidad- eso si, Sakura, él dijo que igualmente no estaba muy seguro de besarte hoy, porque no parecías una de esas chicas regaladas. En lo cual creo que dio en el blanco. Pero hoy dejaras esa faceta tuya e iras con todas a por Sasuke- en parte Ino tenia razón, si quería a ese sexy azabache conmigo tendría que poner todas mis fuerzas y ánimos es conseguirlo. No dejaría que la timidez me ganara, o no eso si que no, hoy no._

_-Tienes razón Ino, iré por Sasuke- dije bastante animada._

_-sii frentona asi se habla!- dije Ino levantando su brazo y pegando un gritito..._

_Asi fue como encontramos a Sasuke con Gaara y Juugo. Al parecer comenzó la ronda de alcohol. Si! Eso seria mucho mejor, no me vendría mal unos vasos para poder tener mas ánimos a la hora de conquistar a Sasuke. Reí para mis adentros ojala eso sucediera... Porque en verdad no me tenia mucha fe. Jamas me había interesado en un chico que apenas había conocido, y mas aun si era en una fiesta... Se que Ino cada vez que vamos a bailar tiene alguna "conquista". Y la verdad nose como hace para poder ligarse con un extraño. Yo nunca hice eso porque me daba mucha vergüenza y no era muy mi estilo ligarme con extraños..._

_Comenzaron a traer botellas y botellas llenas de alcohol. Principalmente frizze y creo que una especie de vino blanco, tambien pude ver cerveza, fernet y creo que vi algún que otro Gancia._

_Tome una copa de frizze. Me lo tome bastante de golpe y fui a agarrar otra copa. Quería sentirme segura..._

_Con la segunda copa en mano fui hasta Sasuke quien estaba tomando lo que parecía ser algo de vino, el olor embriagante del mismo lo delataba..._

_Pusieron una canción no tan movida y Sasuke me tomo de la cintura y me giro abrazándome._

_Caminamos un poco asi de juntos hasta llegar a una mesa cercana y dejar nuestras copas. Lo que dejo sus manos libres y en ese momento me tomo con ambas manos por la cintura y yo agarre sus manos, en señal de que no había problema._

_Caminamos un poco hasta mezclarnos entre la gente que bailaba. Y Sasuke comenzó a darme cortos besos en mi cuello níveo que estaba al descubierto..._

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>ueno hasta aqui es como se conocen, vamos a saber un poco mas de ellos en el prox cap


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola! Aqui el segundo capi de esta historia espero les guste, estos 2 primeros caps son de la introduccion de como se conocieron... dejen comentarios se los agradeceria, besos! **

* * *

><p>Nos quedamos asi largo rato... Creí que tal vez me besaría... Pero el estaba muy quieto, sin decir nada. Lo que me ponía en serio nerviosa... Yo no entiendo esto de las relaciones en fiestas y en verdad me alteraba no saber que hacer... Me sentía una chiquilla sin experiencia.<p>

Luego de un rato mas, pasaron cerca nuestro Gaara e Ino. Y en ese momento Sasuke me soltó y fue a hablar con Gaara de nose que cosa. Ino me tiro una mirada, sonriente y yo le hice una mueca en señal de que no se ilusione tanto, o mas bien... Que yo no me ilusione tanto. La sonrisa de Ino desapareció en ese instante... Pero yo no quería que se ponga mal, y yo tampoco quería ponerme mal. No dije nada y me fui silenciosamente hasta la mesa de las bebidas y tome otra copa. Esta vez lo mezcle con algo de Coca-Cola... Sabía bastante bien. No me lo tome tan de golpe, saboreé el líquido en mi boca. Me lo termine... Agarre otra copa, esta vez de vino. Me fui con esta copa de nuevo a donde estaban los chicos con mi mejor sonrisa, no había porque deprimirse. Yo no conocía a ese chico, el no era nada mío. Aunque me era inevitable sentirme un poco decepcionada... Creo que no había mas que hacer que resignarme, o tal vez... Seguir intentando, y tal vez conocerlo o llegar a ser al menos su amiga. No se. Pero no me pondría mal, era una fiesta no? Había que divertirse y eso era lo que haría, disfrutar al máximo! Quería tener un buen recuerdo feliz... Hace tanto que no me siento feliz, verdaderamente feliz... Tal vez debería pasarla genial y recordar lo bueno en mi mente para poder ser mas positiva y optimista.

Fui a buscar a Ino con copa en mano, algunos ya estaban bastante borrachos... Cuanto se bebieron?

Algo llamo mi atención y pude ver a Kiba solo... Bastante triste al parecer. Le pregunte que le sucedía y él solo puso una mueca, diciéndome que no me preocupara, que no era nada. Y después de eso dio media vuelta llendo hacia adentro de la casa. Que le pasara?...

Seguí mi camino y encontré a Ino... Muy... Apegada a Gaara. Me resulto algo extraño pero ambos estaban abrazados, sentados en el piso. Al lado de ellos estaba Sasuke con lo que parecía otra copa de vino.

Con lo que yo había tomado no me sentía mareada solo me había agarrado demasiado sueño. Considerando que ya eran las tres de la mañana y había bebido bastante... No me sorprendía, ya que el tamaño de esas copas era inmenso.

Fui y me senté al lado de Sasuke. Por alguna razón, creo que el alcohol me había afectado de una forma extraña, demasiado. Por que sentía que podía decir cualquier cosa. Confesar mis peores secretos. Tal vez sea un efecto del alcohol.

Trate de mantener algo de charla con Sasuke. Si lo que Gaara decía era verdad, y a Sasuke yo le parecía linda, iría con todo a por el. Lo conquistaría. Aunque hace mucho que no usaba mis encantos para conquistar a un chico. Generalmente espero que ellos se me declaren, nunca soy yo quien los busca... Pero hoy seria una excepción.

De un momento a otro me acerqué mas a Sasuke y comencé a hablarle muy cerca de su oído... Quería provocarlo, mis labios rozaban su lóbulo y parte de su oreja. Creo que la actitud que estaba tomando era un poco sensual para mi estilo pero en ese momento me sentía muy capaz y atrevida...

Le convide de mi bebida y yo bebí de la suya, apenas probé el sabor era muy fuerte y se lo devolví. Después fingí que me estiraba un poco y rodee su espalda entre mis brazos. Continúe hablándole porque en esa posición tenia mi boca muy cerca de su oreja, disimulando mientras hablaba, rosando mis labios en su lóbulo...

De un momento a otro baje un poco mi boca y comencé a besar su cuello. Él no decía absolutamente nada, lo que me preocupaba un poco. Besaba su cuello con muchos ánimos... Y el aun no decía nada...

Me estaba empezando a deprimir, hace como 5 min que llevo besando su cuello, incluso di pequeñas mordidas, y el no hacia ni decía nada. Como sabría si le gustaba lo que hacia? Me estaba empezando a preocupar. Asi que deje de hacerlo e incline un poco mi cabeza a un lado. Abrí mis ojos de sobremanera, no podía creer lo que veía. Era Ino... Besándose... Con GAARA!

No lo podía creer, la cerda con Gaara. Mis ojos no podían dejar de ver la situación. Me llamo mucho la atención por parte de Ino. Creí que Gaara no era su... tipo.

Creo que mas tarde tendría un gran interrogatorio de mi parte. Gire mi cabeza nuevamente y el azabache a mi lado tenia la cabeza gacha mirando fijamente su copa, como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. Se veía irresistible no lo podía negar. Pensándolo un segundo, recordé que el tambien dio unos pequeños besos en mi cuello. No como yo, que creo que bese muy desesperadamente esa parte nívea de su anatomía. Pero en resumen creo que esos besos tal vez significan que quiere algo mas conmigo como una señal o una iniciativa de que le gusto... Aff me cuesta tanto descifrar a los chicos en las fiestas, son tan raros...

Bueno pero tengo que hacer algo asi que tome mucho valor,me acerqué y...

-Dame un beso...- susurre contra su oído.

-e-en donde?- suspiro algo entrecortado, tal vez estaba un poco nervioso o excitado... Creo que le estaban excitando un poco los besos en el cuello que yo le daba...

-En la boca...- susurre muy sensualmente en su oído pasando mi lengua por su lóbulo. La verdad era que la situación me estaba sobrepasando, quería mas de él. Y si el no tomaba la iniciativa yo debía hacerlo...

-e-e yo... Yo no... No lo se...- ¡¿QUEE!? que no sabia, este chico me esta tomando el pelo? Creí que el tambien querría besarme, no... No se supone que tambien le gustaba?, en verdad... En verdad no lo entiendo. Uff creo que ya me alteré, pero mas que nada... Me decepcione. No lo podía creer, era la primera vez que fui tan directa y sensual con un desconocido... Y asi me paga? Rechazándome?

Ya no sabia que hacer, no servía de nada seguir abrazada a él, si tal vez el solo quería que me alejara...

Asi que empecé a soltarlo y alejarme lentamente... Él no hizo nada para que yo haga lo contrario, tal vez... Si quería que me alejara...

Me aleje lo suficiente como para quedar sentada a su lado,no tenia ganas de llorar, pero sentía tristeza...

Entonces no se me ocurrió mas que irme, tenía que ir al baño y lavarme la cara...

Bien... Me levanté, estaba nerviosa. Necesitaba remojar un poco mi cara...

Apenas me levanté Sasuke me tomo del brazo

-N-no te vayas...- me pareció extraño que dijera eso,pensé que me quería lejos ¿No? Por como hablaba estaba tan nervioso como yo...

-Iré al baño- dije con un suspiro resignado...

-Pero... Cuando vuelvas quédate conmigo, te espero...- ¡¿Quee?! Este chico me sorprendía cada vez mas... Que me quedara con el? Que pretende con esto, estoy muy confundida...

Me safe del agarre de Sasuke y entre a la casa y cuando me dirigía hacia el baño pude escuchar unos extraños ruidos que venían de la sala donde si mal no recuerdo estaba la computadora. Abrí la puerta sin pararme a pensarlo y la imagen que invadió mis ojos me asusto y me sorprendió demasiado...

Eran Karin y Suigetsu...

Pero... Se encontraban en una situación bastante comprometedora... Ella tenia su mano en su pene... Y al parecer estaba masturbándolo...

Quede algo shockeada por la imagen tan repentina que me invadió. Al momento de verme Karin se detuvo y se acerco a mi, algo alarmada.

-Por favor Sakura... Se que recién te conozco pero... Por favor por favor no digas nada si? Moriría si se enteraran de esto- dijo suplicando y mordiendo levemente sus labios. Al parecer era muy importante para ella su imagen con el resto de las personas...

-Tranquila... Yo... Yo no diré nada, lo juro. Será nuestro secreto- dije forzando un poco la sonrisa para calmarla un poco y para calmar la situación incomoda que se había formado...

-Gracias...

Sin esperar que dijera mas, di media vuelta y entre rápidamente al baño que se encontraba en la habitación contigua.

Cerré la puerta con cerrojo. Me miré en el espejo... Dios al parecer todos se divertían con sus parejas... Y Sasuke... NADA!

Uff... Peine un poco mi cabello y me remojé mucho la cara. Solo esto me pasa a mi.

De repente recordé a Ino, tendría que interrogar bastante a esa cerda...

Trate de regular un poco mi respiración y me encamine de nuevo hacia el patio... Ya era algo tarde, como las 4 am o cerca de ese horario...

Estaba algo nerviosa, pero quería volver donde estaba sasuke... Ademas quería saber que era lo que se traía entre manos, con este jueguito que me era tan difícil de comprender...

Salí para el patio y busque instintivamente a Sasuke con la mirada. Lo primero que enfoque fue a Ino que seguía abrazada levemente a Gaara, pero ya no estaba besándolo... Solo se abrazaban.

Gire mi cabeza, pero donde Sasuke estaba minutos antes ya no. Miré hacia el patio y me encontré con que había varios ebrios y otros no tanto tirados en el suelo. Algunos mirando las estrellas, otros durmiendo y otros solo ahí recostados sintiendo el frio del pasto y la tranquilidad de la tierra...

Miré bien hacia allí, y me di cuenta que Sasuke miraba las estrellas recostado junto a Shikamaru, Kiba y algunas otras personas. Recordé lo que Sasuke dijo acerca de volver y quedarme un rato mas con él. Asi que fui lentamente acercándome a él que no había reparado en que yo ya me encontraba de nuevo en el patio...

Al llegar a su lado, me puse de cuclillas y lo miré. El me miro intensamente unos momentos para luego apoyar su mano en mi hombro e ir bajándola hasta llegar a mi mano. Envolvió sus dedos en los míos y me atrajo hacia él, permitiéndome recostarme en su pecho y sentir los tranquilos latidos de su corazón.

No me anime a preguntarle porque había rechazado mi petición a besarnos y ahora me trataba como si nada. Definitivamente él era muy raro...

Había un gran silencio entre nosotros, pero no un silencio incómodo. Era un silencio agradable.

De repente Ino se acerco hasta mi con celular en mano y una cara algo preocupada. Aún no le preguntaría lo de Gaara, se lo preguntaría cuando estemos solas y tranquilas...

-Sakura, surgió un problema en mi casa. Mi mamá me dijo que vaya para allá. Vos te vas a quedar a dormir o querés que te alcance hasta tu casa ahora?...- me quede dubitativa un segundo, si Ino se iba yo me tendría que quedar sola,miré para ver quienes quedaban y no había tantas personas, miré por un segundo el azabache recostado a mi lado y decidí que lo mejor seria quedarme, porque aunque Sasuke no haya aceptado mis besos creo que me siento cómoda a su lado...

-Tranquila Ino, ve, no te preocupes por mi.

Ino me miro con una mueca para luego despedirse y salir como rayo hacia la puerta.

Me quede dubitativa un segundo y luego me acomodé y recosté cómodamente de nuevo en su pecho. Él tenia un brazo debajo de su cabeza y el otro rodeándome la cintura... Sentí que debía hacer tema de conversación asi que comencé a pensar de que podía hablar...

-Admiro la capacidad de las estrellas para brillar, rodeadas de tanta oscuridad- me sorprendí por su frase, parecía muy profunda como si lo hubiese pensado por estar mirando tanto tiempo hacia el oscuro cielo...

Al parecer Sasuke no era lo que parecía... Porque con solo verlo yo crearía que es un playboy de primera. Pero no, creo que tal vez es un chico profundo y parece bastante maduro...

-wuau... No sabia que eras tan profundo...- bajo un poco su cabeza para mirarme y la mano que estaba en mi cintura subió hasta mi cabello, y comenzó a tocarlo despacio y suavemente.- de verdad no pareces...

-No te guíes por las apariencias, porque no todo es lo que parece...

Creo que verdaderamente Sasuke era un chico maduro... No como los chicos de ahora que muchas veces no piensan en estas cosas o simplemente son unos bobos por donde se vean.

-Creo que me agrada tu forma de pensar...- le dije con una sonrisa mirándolo así como él me miraba a mí. Para un segundo después volver su mirada hacia el cielo...

-...Gracias- dijo suspirando

Me quede callada por varios minutos pero en ese momento no me importaba, el silencio no era incomodo y me sentía segura a su lado...

-Tengo sueño...- dije luego de un largo rato bostezando.

-Yo igual, aunque aun no me quiero dormir. Y ademas no quiero pasar la noche aquí en el pasto, tal vez enferme...

Luego de decir eso se empezaron a escuchar algunas risas y pude notar que a unos pocos metros estaban sentados los chicos que quedaban, algunos estaban bastante ebrios, otros parecían medio dormidos y otros solo estaban ahí riéndose... Al estar acostada no vi bien sus caras pero no eran muchos, tal vez solo 10 u 11 personas. Sasuke tambien reparo en ellos, y fue en ese momento que mi mente formuló una pregunta...

-Vas a la misma universidad que nosotros?- sasuke se quedo quieto como si no hubiese escuchado mis palabras.

-amm supongo pero creo que te hubiese visto si estuvieras en mi clase... Digo una chica con cabello rosa no se ve todos los dias...

-jaja-reí casi como un murmullo-tienes razón... Pero vas a Konoha?- no quería que me evada mi pregunta.

-Asi es, estoy en el segundo año de Abogacía... Y tú?

-ahm... Estoy en el primer año de Periodismo... Ahora entiendo como nunca te vi...- sonreí un poco, me alegraba la idea de que Sasuke estuviera en mi universidad, eso significaba que habría posibilidades de cruzármelo en algún que otro momento...

Después de eso comencé a tocar los brazos de Sasuke, eran suaves y musculosos, fui bajando hasta sus axilas y acaricie sus vellos mientras sentía los latidos de su corazón como un tambor en mis oídos.

-Que piel tan suave tienes...- dije inconscientemente en un suspiro, la piel de Sasuke era como la de un bebe.

- Gracias rosita- me contestó con una sonrisa burlona, al parecer me escuchó, diablos!

-No me llames rosita- dije con un puchero en la boca y con un tono enojon.

Sasuke agarro mi quijada y me hizo mirarle a los ojos, y sonriendo me dijo- te ves tan linda con ese puchero en la boca- estoy segura que enrojecí mucho mas de lo que ya estaba...

No dije nada, en realidad no sabia que decirle. Me quedó mirando unos milisegundos mas para luego soltar mi quijada y volver la vista de nuevo al cielo.

-Sasuke... Que hora es?

-amm ya casi son las 5am...

No le conteste nada mas, porque mi atención estaba en los ebrios que se estaban levantando al parecer los llamaban... Corrección nos llamaban.

Sasuke y yo nos sentamos sin dirigirnos aun la palabra, al parecer Kiba estaba diciendo que para que no pasemos frio, podríamos ir a dormir a su living.

Sasuke se levanto antes que yo y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a parar.

-Gracias...-apenas susurré.

En el momento en que Sasuke soltó mi mano, enroscó su brazo a mi cintura. No me queje y pase mi brazo alrededor de su cuello...

Y asi caminamos hasta llegar al living.

Cuando llegamos había un gran barullo y pequeñas disputas por tomar los sillones y dormir plácidamente en ellos, y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que no había mas espacio para mi o para Sasuke.

Al parecer él vio mi cara de desesperación.

-Tranquila... podemos acostarnos y dormir juntos en la alfombra.-me pareció muy tierno de su parte que me dijera eso, asi que tome un par de almohadoncillos y los tire en el suelo. Despacio, nos acostamos ahí en esa alfombra.

-mm Sasuke espero no te moleste pero dormiré boca abajo, no puedo dormirme si no lo hago.

-Esta bien...

Me acosté boca abajo y Sasuke me imitó, y con mucha tranquilidad estiró uno de sus brazos y fue rodeando de nuevo mi cintura.

Apagaron las luces, por suerte Sasuke no vería mi cara,mas bien la sonrisa de boba soñadora que tenia en el rostro... El era tan lindo y no soltaba mi cintura... Ahh

No,no,no Sakura ya deja de pensar tonterías. El no me acepto, no me debo hacer ilusiones estupidas.

Y con eso en mente, mi sonrisa se desvaneció y me decidí a dormir de una buena vez... O eso fue lo que intente ya que a los pocos minutos empece a sentir la respiración de Sasuke muy cerca mio, demasiado. Creí que se había quedado dormido y tal vez se le estaba cayendo la cabeza de la almohada, entonces quise despertarlo, pero antes de si quiera hacer algún movimiento sentí su nariz rozar suavemente mi mejilla. Y fue en ese momento que entendí, él no estaba dormido...

Apenas rozó su nariz por mi mejilla y luego le siguió un corto beso en ella, seguido de otro en un extremo de mi labio. No necesitaba mas demostraciones para confirmar que el no estaba dormido y que... Trataba de besarme! Asi que mantuve la calma y corrí mi cara para sellar sus labios con los míos. Sii! Sasuke si me acepto! Sus labios se sentían tan bien, tan suaves... Que quería probar mas de ellos.

Asi que sin esperar mas, y sin separar nuestros labios, me moví quedando arriba de él. Asi podría mover mejor mis labios. Apenas nos separamos unos milímetros para respirar, y el aliento de Sasuke dio de lleno en mi cara incitándome a volver a probar su boca, ese aliento a vino que seguro yo tambien tenia. Aproveche que Sasuke había abierto apenas su boca para meter mi lengua y encontrarla con la suya. Su cavidad se sentía tan húmeda y su lengua tan suave que me sentía en el paraíso. Gire mi lengua alrededor de la suya una y otra vez... Se sentía tan bien.

Me aleje un poco pero Sasuke no quería dejar de besarme asi que antes de poder retirarme del todo mordió tan deliciosa y delicadamente mi labio inferior, estirándolo.

No se porque pero me pareció un acto sumamente excitante. Asi que volví a sellar nuestros labios, comenzando a lamer su labio superior e imitando su acción lo mordí y lo estire. Al parecer le gusto que hiciera eso porque en respuesta, mientras yo seguía mordiendo su labio superior, él mordió mi labio inferior y lo estiró, al mismo tiempo que hacia una pequeña succión en él.

Dios mio Sasuke era fantástico besando, jamás un chico me había hecho sentir tantas sensaciones juntas.

Nos separamos de nuevo y yo lamí sus labios, pero el no se quedo atrás y atrapó mi lengua con sus labios y comenzó a succionarla. Ahh que bien se sentía eso. Ya comenzaba a excitarme y al parecer él tambien porque comencé a sentir su erección en mi vientre, y ademas tambien pude sentir que una mano escurridiza se empezó a deslizar desde mi cintura y comenzaba a levantar mi remera... Oh no! Esto es malo... No quería que me manosee ni nada. Ademas en ese momento no estábamos solos, ya que estábamos todos en el living! Lo único que impedía que nos vieran era que la luz no estaba encendida... Tenia que ponerle un alto a esto sin tratar mal a Sasuke.

Me fui separando despacio de el, y me hice a un lado. Enterré mi cabeza en la almohada, tal vez Sasuke creería que tenia sueño... Pero en cambio sentí como volvía a rodear mi cintura y se acerco para volver a besarme. Solo que lo único que beso fue mi...mejilla.

Me reí bajo por este acto

-Esa es mi mejilla Sasuke- le susurré

Al parecer comprendió que no quería seguir con nuestra sesión de besos y solo lo oí suspirar y tomarme bien fuerte de la cintura.

-esta bien durmamos- me susurró

Al parecer me entendió.

Luego de un minuto mi celular comenzó a vibrar al parecer era un whatsapp de Ino, diciéndome que ya había llagado a su casa y que lo sucedido fue un problema menor que no me preocupara... Y ademas me pregunto como me fue con el azabache. No quería ser tan directa asi que solo le escribí 'ganaste la apuesta'

Sasuke me estaba mirando pero nose si noto el mensaje que le escribí a mi amiga supongo que no. Deje el celular y abrace a Sasuke. Luego de unos minutos oí su respiración alentarse en señal de que se durmió... Yo tambien intente dormir pero no podía! Estaba tan feliz por haberlo besado que no podía conciliar el sueño.

Tal vez era cuestión de tiempo para que me duerma...

**Dos horas después...**

Eran casi las 8 de la madrugada... Y aun no conseguía dormirme. Tal vez es mejor irme a mi casa, tomar un baño y tratar de dormir, miré a Sasuke a mi lado. Se veía tan tranquilo, asi que me acerqué mas a su rostro y susurre en su oído.

-Descansa...- el se removió un poco-Sasuke... Me das un beso?- supuse que estaba dormido pero en contra de cualquier cosa que pensé, Sasuke movió la cabeza,asintiendo. Pero no abría los ojos. Me acerqué a sus labios y cuando estaba a punto de darle un beso... Corrió su cara y mis labios se estamparon en su mejilla.

Fue entonces que comprendí q Sasuke probablemente estaba dormido.

Me levanté del suelo y comencé a buscar mi cartera. Era hora de irse, debía descansar bien... Aunque me preocupaba por Sasuke, y si tal vez no lo volvía a ver? Yo no quería eso, por extraño que pareciera, me sentí muy bien besando a este 'desconocido', tan solo verlo hacia que se me revuelvan mil cosas en el estómago. Asi que no quería que se me fuera de las manos asi como asi.

Me acerqué a él, y sacudiéndolo le dije

-Sasuke, sasuke- dije en un murmullo para no despertar a los demás- ya me voy a ir, quieres que te anote mi numero en un papel.

Sasuke seguía medio dormido, froto una mano por su cara y asintió, diciendo en inaudibles murmullos 'si,si'

Busque lápiz y papel en la casa de Kiba, y de paso mientras buscaba pude ver q Kiba estaba despierto en la computadora. Le pedí por favor si me abría la puerta, que ya me iba.

Escribí rápido mi numero y le entregué en mano el papel a un muy dormido Sasuke.

Lo tome del rostro y le di un gran beso en la mejilla diciendo adiós, espero verte pronto.

No escuche muy bien si dijo algo ya que no quería hacer esperar a Kiba en la puerta.

Al salir, fui caminando con una sonrisa gigante a tomar el colectivo.

El camino se me hizo corto, mientras no podía sacar de mi cabeza al azabache. Llegue a mi casa, tome una ducha y luego caí en un profundo sueño...

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui! voy a tratar de publicar el teercer cap lo antes posible...<strong>

**ah! y para las q leen "dentro de mi" (mi otro fic) actualizare pronto, perdon por la demora :P**


End file.
